L and Light Discuss Ouran
by xChocolatexMellox
Summary: lol, this is just a completly random story i wrote. its just L and light talking about the anime Ouran high host club XD lol reviews please


_I don't own death note_

**L and Light Discuss Ouran High School Host Club**

It was a slow and boring day at the japanese task force head quarters. L and Light were still handcuffed to each other and L was sitting in his usual squatting position in front of a computer and Light was reading a Shojo Beat manga.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yea ?"

"What are you reading?" Ryuzaki asked as he wheeled his chair over to Light while still in his sitting position.

"Its a manga that I borrowed from Misa. Its called Ouran high Host club." Light replied.

"Ouran ? I've watched that before..." Ryuzaki said, trailing off into his thoughts while biting his thumb.

"Uh, Ryuzaki-san ? You've watched this ?" Light asked while putting his book down.

"Yeah. I've watched it online a few years ago. And I still watch some episodes from time to time."

"Really ? Who is your favorite character ?"

"Well, I personally like Hunny-kun, because of his candy addiction he reminds me of me." Ryuzaki replied.

"Well, you don't Hunnys cute personality. You and him only share his candy loving trait."

"I guess so... In my opinion though, I would be Hunny, and Watari would definitly be Takashi." Ryuzaki said.

"That would make sense. In my opinion I think that Misa and I would be Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Really ? But I thought you didn't like Misa-san. Why you and her be Tamaki and Haruhi ?"

"I meant that she would be Tamaki all lovey-dovey over me and I would be the poor defenseless Haruhi." Light said while sighing a little bit under his breath. Ryuzaki let out a little bit of a chuckle.

"Well, that Mikami person would definitely be Kyouya. Considering that Kyouya is always writing and trying to do better, And so is Mikami."

"Well, that does make sense... What about Hikaru and Kaoru ? Who would be them." Light said as he went into deep thought.

"Near and Mello." Ryuzaki said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yea that makes sense. I bet you can't tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru" Light said with a chuckle.

"Hikaru parts his hair to his left and my right. Vice versa for Kaoru." Ryuzaki said sounding proud.

"_Bzzzz_ !! That is wrong ! Its the other way around."

"No it isn't"

"Yea it is !!" Light said sounding annoyed.

"I'll prove it to you" Ryuzaki said while wheeling his chair over to a computer and typing something into google.

"I'm telling you, I'm right" Light said sounding cocky.

"No you're not." Ryuzaki said with a little bit of sing song in his voice. Light walked over to the computer and read the text on the screen.

"Aww man !! I was wrong !!" Light yelled with a tone of annoyance in his voice and a look of frustration on his face.

"Hmm. Kira hates to lose..." Ryuzaki said while trailing off.

"I'M NOT KIRA !!" Light screamed while pointing at Ryuzaki.

"...Sure what ever."

"Well, anyway back onto the topic of Ouran. Who do you think the Lobelia girls would be ?" Light said.

"The lesbians of the Zuka club ? I'm not sure... How about we just pick three random girls ?" Ryuzaki suggested.

"Ok, how about, Takada, Shiori, and Wedy ?" Light said.

"Thats good enough for me... Wait, aren't we missing a character ?"

"Yea I think so. The Otaku right ?"

"Yea, what was her name... She was very annoying and had an odd obsession with Kyouya."

"And was always cosplaying and when ever you saw her she would rise up on a spinning plat-form."

"RENGE !!" Ryuzaki said while standing up. Seeming quite proud.

"Oh yea !!"

"Who should she be ?"

"Ryuk !!' Ryuzaki both said at the same time.

"Well Light-kun, I enjoyed this completely random discussion about an anime. Lets do it again sometime." Ryuzaki said.

"Yea. you know another really good manga that Misa has, Absolute Boyfriend !!" Light said smiling. Ryuzakis facial expressions suddenly went flat.

"You really need to stop reading Misa-sans books." Ryuzaki said with a sigh.

**Authors note: ok i know ! COMPLETE RANDOM-NESS !! XD I just got bored one day while i was watching Ouran and then im like "OMG!! XD" lmfao, yea well this gave me some cheap laughs xD lol, enjoy **


End file.
